DOOM PATROL:THE FORGOTTEN MENACE!
by Dune7
Summary: Cliff Steele recalls a flahback story about facing an all but forgotten super menace created by the Brotherhood of Evil and the various DP's that fought it.
1. Chapter 1

DOOM PATROL:THE UNTOLD MENACE!

Intro:This story is somehow placed after the end events of Grant Morrison's unique run on DP,but is also a rewrite of aftermath events as to better fit the story.

Otherwise,this is also a tribute to one of DC's greatest and at times underrated comic book series-The Doom Patrol,so please enjoy. Now..onto the show!

CH.1.

Atop a hill,a lone cemetery stands,and a lone individual visits to pay his final respect to his departed loved ones.

He was Cliff Steele,AKA Robotman,and he was visiting the graves of some of his fallen allies.

There,the tombstones of Arani Caulder,Scott Fischer,Wayne Hawkins,Joshua Clay and especially Rita Farr stood before him.

In his left metallic hand,a boquet of roses was held.

He took each of the roses and placed one on each grave.

"Even though I wasn't that close to most of them."he thought. "They deserve my respects,even a punk loser like Wayne,or a psycho like Arani. Here's too each of them,even you Josh."

Cliff then took the rest of the roses and placed the entire boquet upon Rita Farr's grave.

"Hey there,Rita."he said. "Sorry I'm late. You won't believe all the hell I and the others went through just recently. It's just as well you were dead anyways…you wouldn't know the chief anymore after what he did. Man--the chief doing some crazy plot with nanite thingies..killing Josh,this crazy monster called the Candlemaker killing the Chief…and the last of us fighting the Candlemaker and stopping the Chief's Nanite scheme.

Like I said…helluva ride."

Cliff then sat down on a stone bench and sighed.

"I've been through a lot myself with the recent events of what trashed most of my life with the Patrol.

Losing other teammates in the recent Invasion,and learning what happened to some who left. Hell…even my horse ranch was completely destroyed in the Alien Invasion. Steve and Gar miss you an awful lot Rita.

I still can't believe Caulder didn't save you like he should have…bastard. I can't believe even after I trusted him--well…at least we spent better times together when the Patrol was together eh?"

"Reminds me of the time ---we fought something that came back more than once. Something that was made by the Brotherhood of Evil."

FLASHBACK:THE 1960'S…

At the Brotherhood of Evil HQ…

The Brain and Monseuir Mallah were busy and hard at work for a new scheme that would spell ultimate doom for their enemies the Doom Patrol as well as the rest of the world.

The Brain sat beside Mallah as the sentient Gorilla handled the process of working the computer controls in front of them.

Standing before them inside a glass bubble was a convict from prison. He had a bald head,a scar on his right cheek and was wearing a prison uniform.

The man's name was Greg Strokes,a convicted thief and murderer. He was sentenced to Midway City,but the Brain had him smuggled out just for this expirement.

"You have been chosen out of the many candidates for my experiment,Mr.Strokes. You should be honored."said the Brain.

"Only thing I wanna be honored about is getting outta here!"said Greg. "Or at least get some freaky powers like you said I was."

"The Brain always keeps his word,monsieur."said Mallah. "Just be patient,the working process is almost ready."

"Yes."said the Brain. "I have worked out a formula process similar to the experimentation that made Sven Larsen become the Animal Vegetable Mineral Man. I have created a process that will make a mere human into a powerful and transformable super being.

One that will be powerful enough to destroy the Doom Patrol!"

"The process is now ready,Monsieur Brain."said Mallah.

"Then--BEGIN!"said the Brain.

Mallah pulled the lever and thousand of volts of energy surged into the bubble that Greg stood in.

"ZZZAAAAPPP!"

"AAAAARRRRGHH!"cried Greg as his entire body was set ablaze from the energy.

While it was happening,his body began to change shape and color.

"It is working ,monsieur Brain,it's working!"said Mallah.

"GOOD-GOOD!"said the Brain.

Within a whole minute,Stroke's body took on a strange grayish color and stood like a statue.

"Stop the activation!"said the Brain. "I think it's complete!"

"Yes,Brain."said Mallah as he turned off the maschine.

The bubble raised automatically and Greg Strokes appeared to have become a transformed man.

"Mr.Strokes..?"said the Brain. "How do you feel..?"

Greg smiled and then began to elongate and twist and shape his form to unbelievable forms.

"I FEEL--LIKE A MILLION BUCKS,BRAIN!"he said. "I got powers,I'm one of them superhumans now!"

"Yes,thanks to my efforts. And with your power,you will become the newest member of my Brotherhood. And with your power,we shall rule the world!"

"Sounds good to me,Brain."said Greg. "When do we begin?"

"We shall begin..once a certain test is performed."said the Brain.

"A--test..?"said Greg. "What kind of test?"

Mallah handed a photograph of a trio of strange individuals.

One was an orange robot of some kind,one was a pretty young lady with brown hair and one was wrapped in bandages and were wearing red and white costumes of some kind.

"These..are my enemies…the Doom Patrol!"said the Brain. "You must destroy them--at all costs!"

Greg smiled wickedly.

"Okay,Brain,you got it…I'll kill the Doom Patrol for ya."he said.

"Yes,and last but not least,a code name you shall have."said Brain.

Greg started to shift and form his body into a variety of shapes and sizes from metallic to organic objects.

"He can form anything master."said Mallah."Better than that fool Larsen's powers."

"Then--FORM shall be his name! Beware Doom Patrol--YOUR TIME HAS COME! HAHAHAHA!"

Next in Ch.2:THE ORIGINAL DOOM PATROL FACES THE BROTHERHOOD'S NEWEST CREATION FOR THE FIRST TIME AND MORE WILL BE REVEALLED ABOUT THIS FORGOTTEN MENACE AND HOW THE REST CAME TO BE ABOUT HIM!


	2. Chapter 2

DOOM PATROL:THE UNTOLD MENACE!

Ch.2

Midway City,a few minutes later.

At the Doom Patrol HQ nestled in the city,it was business as usual for the world's strangest heroes.

Larry was watching TV,Rita was reading a book and Cliff was in the training room lifting a giant set of weights.

"Kinda boring today eh,guys?"said Larry AKA Negative Man.

"Yeah,you said it."said Rita AKA Elasti-Girl. "But just wait and see,I bet something will happen before the day is up."

And as if answer,the action klaxion went off,calling the sound to action.

"AOOGAH-AOOGAH-AOOGAH!"

"That's our cues,kids."said Cliff AKA Robotman as he exited from the room.

"Alright,something at last!"said Larry.

The trio raced towards the control room where their leader Niles Cauler AKA The Chief was waiting.

There,they found him seated in his wheelchair in front of the viewing monitor.

"Ah,you're here then,very good."said the Chief. "Very punctual."

"Yeah,so what's up today,Chief?"said Cliff.

Niles punched up a command to show what the monitor was going to broadcast.

There,on the screen,was a gaint Tyrannosauras Rex tearing up the city streets.

It's massive jaw and fangs sanked into several cars and motor vehicles and threw them across the street.

"DOOM PATROL!"it spoke in a monstrous voice. "COME AND FACE ME--IF YOU DARE!"

"My gosh!"said Rita. "A--talking dinosaur?"

"Could it be the Animal Vegetable Mineral Man again?"said Larry.

"I doubt it,Larry."said Niles. "We just put him away a few days ago. It must be another form of superhuman--or worse! Either way,go there at once and deal with it accordingly."

"You got it,Chief!"said Cliff. "Doom Patrol,we're on our way!"

The heroic trio got into a three seated mini jet and then took off into the heart of Midway City.

Once they landed on Fifth street,they found that the carnage and destruction was worse than before.

Several law and military enforcers fell to the creatures horrible might.

"We arrived none to soon."said Rita.

"We'll,let's do it!"said Cliff. "Doom Patrol---ATTACK!"

Rita grew to her giant size to match the dinosaur whiel larry released his negative energy being from his body.

Cliff led the attack as he ran straight at the dinosaur.

The dino lashed out it's tail at Cliff,but the robot jumped right over it and then punched the dino in the gut,really hard.

"UGHH!"went the dino as it teetered backwards.

"My turn!"said Rita.

She shoulder rammed the dino just as hard,causing it to stumble even more backwards.

"All yours,Larry."said Rita.

The flaming energy being went straight at the dino and went straight through it's chest,shorting out it's nervous system.

"AAAAH!"

The dino fell to the ground with a loud hard thud.

"Alright,we did it!"said Cliff raising a fist in the air.

"That..was too easy,if you ask me."said Rita.

Larry's energy being returned to his body.

"I agree,there shoulda been more to it than that." he said.

Suddenly,they heard a loud chuckling.

"You want more,Doom Patrol..?"said the Dino as it got up.

"Oh,i'll give ya more..I'LL GIVE YA ALL THE MORE YOU CAN HANDLE AND THEN SOME!"

The Dinosaur then changed it's appearance and shape--into something different.

It changed into...a Rocklike monster!

"Hoo boy."said Cliff. "Now what?"

The rock monster charged straight at Cliff,and before he knew it,Robo was punched right off the ground where he stood and slammed into a nearby milk truck!

"WHAMM!"

"Ughh--it's gonna be one of them days."he said.

Rita ran at the rock monster,attempting to attack it,but before she knew it,the monster changed shape and transformed into--

A wave of water which she ran right through.

"SPLASSSH!"

"WHAT TH--?"she replied.

She swung back around to see the tidal wave of water go straight at her.

"SPLLASSSH!"

"UGHH!"

Rita went down hard from the impact.

"And I just took a shower this morning!"she said.

The creature changed shape again and this time was...a monster made of metal!

"HAHA--!"he said. "YOU DORKS WON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME!"

"Wanna bet,mr.Shape Shifter?"said Larry as he released Negative Man again.

"Ah,the mummy man."said the creature. "Bring it on,baby!"

Neg man flew straight at the monster,but suddenly bounced off it's metallic skin and crashed into a car.

"What th--?"said Larry.

"HA----LEAD!"said the creature. "The Brain told me a little about your weaknesses by the way."

"The--Brain?"said Cliff. "So,you're from the Brotherhood of Evil eh?"

"We should've known."said Rita.

"That's right."said the creature. "I'm their newest and greatest weapon yet--so call me---FORM!"

"Well..brain made or otherwise--what you can form into--we can squash---!"said Cliff.

He then grabbed ahold of a large and damaged truck and flung it at Form.

"SO GET READY TO GET SQUASHED!"

Form knocked the truck away,just in time for Cliff to collide with the monster and trap him against a wall.

The two super beings grappled with each other for a bit until Form kicked Cliff off of him.

Rita then saw an opening as she landed a large and hard punch into Form,smashing him through the wall.

"KRUUNCH!"

"Way to go,Rita."said Larry.

"T'weren't nothing."said Rita.

Suddenly,Form emerged from the hole in the wall as---a Wolly Mammoth!

"What--another dinosaur?"said Cliff.

The mammoth rammed Rita in the legs.

"AAAAAHH!"gasped Rita as she was rammed.

"NO YA DON'T!"said Larry.

In a blind fury,he released Neg Man again and charged right through the mammoth Form.

"AAARRH!"cried Form as he fell to the ground in turn.

"Got ya that time."said Larry.

"Yeah--maybe you did that time."said Form as he began to change shape yet again.

He turned into some kind of energy being made of red particles.

"BUT THIS TIME--YOU'RE DEAD!"

He fired off blasts of fiery energy at Neg Man,knocking him away.

Neg man then landed on the ground,his form was all red and smoky.

"Aaaaarrrrghh--i've gotta return Neg Man to my body--quick!"said Larry in extreme pain.

The neg being jumped and flew straight to Larry Trainor,returning to his body.

"Whew--that was close!"he said.

Form then blasted Larry away and then at Rita.

Cliff was all that stood between Form and total victory.

"You want some of this too,robo-man?"he said.

"Yeah,just bring it on!"said Cliff.

Form fired off his blasters again,but Cliff jumped right over it and sailed straight at the monster.

"THINK FAST!"said Cliff.

He landed a terrific blow at Form,knocking him to the ground.

Once down,Cliff began to land blow after blow at the monster.

"You either give up,or get a new face lift,Formy!"he said.

"N-NEVER!"said Form.

The villian changed shape again and this time was a yellow elastic creature.

He began to wrap himself around Cliff,entangling the Robotman in a snare he could not break from.

"Man--this is gettin'ridiculous!"said Cliff as he struggled.

He then turned to Larry.

"Larry,quick--release your Neg Man!"said Cliff.

"But--I could hurt you as well!"said Larry.

"Doesn't matter..just do it!"said Cliff.

"If you insist."said Larry as he did so.

The energy being flew at Cliff and ensared both him and the elastic form in it's shock blast.

"AAAAAARR!"cried both Cliff and Form.

Form snapped right off Cliff and splattered all over the pavement.

"Th-thanks..."said Cliff as he shook where he stood.

"Anytime."said Larry.

Form then reshaped into a rock monster again,but Cliff reacted very quickly as he punched the rock form so hard,he shattered apart.

"Yeah,that was fast thinking."said Larry.

Form then reshaped into a metal form again.

But before he could attack,Rita stomped her foot down on him,squashing him flat.

"Take that--you bastard!"she said. "No one bests the Doom Patrol!"

Back at the Brotherhood of Evil's HQ...

"NO--NO!"said the Brain as he and Mallah watched from their video monitor.

"FORM is losing!"he said. "He must switch to a stronger more powerful being before all is lost!"

Form's metal shape lay on the ground,stomped flat like a pancake.

"Ya ready to call it quits,muggins?"said Cliff.

Form's body began to glow and take on another shape.

"NOOOOO---NEVER!"he cried.

"I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL--DESTROY EVERYTHING!"

Form took on the shape of a giant glowing and fiery lava monster,ready to incinerate all of Midway City.

"Aw man--not a lava monster--anything but that!"said Cliff.

The form he took was so hot and fiery,the very ground melted where he stood.

"I--I can't get close enough to stop him."said Rita. "He's too fiery."

"I don't think my Neg Man can stop him in that form either."said Larry.

"And I might get melted in the fire as well."said Cliff. "He's like a walkin'volcano.

What are we gonna do?"

"Rely on my help I see."said a voice from around a corner.

It was the Chief.

"Chief,you're here!"said Larry.

"And not a moment too soon I see."said the Chief.

"At last--!"said Form. "With you here,and destroyed like the rest of them--the brotherhood shall be triumphant!"

"I think not."said Niles as he reached into his jacket.

He took out a strange gun like device.

"I've had this device made for just such an emergency."he said.

He fired the gun device at Form,and the creature was hit by a strange pellet.

The pellet then began to form a strange green foamy liquid around him,until he was completly encased in a green shell of goo.

"You did it,Chief!"said Rita. "But,what did you do?"

"I recently created a foam entrapment gun."said Niles. "It's foam substance is able to ensnare any living creature no matter how powerful. And after the test run I gave..Mr.Form here--it looks it worked."

"Yeah,but now what do we do with him?"said Cliff. "If we melt him,he'll just reform again."

"Perhaps and perhaps not."said Niles. "Larry,mind giving our friend another shock to his system?"

"You bet I will!"said Larry as he unleashed Negative Man.

Neg Man zipped right through the imprisoned form and back to Larry's body again.

"That should put him out."he said.

"Cliff,you do the honors."said Niles.

"Oh,yeah."said Cliff.

Robotman walked over to the lump of green foam and slammed his right fist into the lump.

The pile of green goo began to crumble...but as it did..something else happened.

Form's body began to shatter and break along with it.

"Hey--what the hell?"said Cliff. "He's--breaking apart?" 

As the foam splattered to the ground,so did Form's body,until...there was nothing left but a lump of green goop.

"I--I didn't mean to.."said Cliff.  
"Don't blame yourself for this,Cliff."said Niles. "I fear...my foam gun may had something to do with this. Back to HQ."

Mintues later,after the destructional mess was cleaned up and the Brotherhood went back to the old drawing board.

Niles and the others were in his lab and Niles was hard at work looking at the remains of Form through a microscope.

He then turned to the others,sighed and was about to give out an explanation.

"Before you begin,Chief,you mind placin'it in English?"said Cliff.

"Certainly,Ciff."said Niles.

"It appears that..whatever it is that the Brain did to create the monster called Form--he did it with unstable molecules. And those molecules became more and more unstable the more he changed shape. When he took on the shape of a..lava man...his dna must've shattered when I doused it with my foamal gun."

"So we--killed this..Form?"said Rita.

"I'm afraid so,Rita."said Rita. "Had I known this would happen,I would've used a better and safer means to save him. Knowing the Brain he might have used an innocent human being for his ends."

"Just another reason to can that jar head."said Cliff.

"We'll clash with him yet again,Cliff."said the Chief. "As for this..lump...nothing more to do with it..than--dispose of it."

The Chief plopped it into a waste can.

END FLASHBACK 01:

"Of course,we found out the hard way that wasn't the end of the Form by a long shot..no sir."said Cliff.

"In fact,the horror of FORM was just the beginning.

NEXT IN CH.3:CLIFF'S FLASHBACK TALE CONTINUES AS THE 1970's DOOM PATROL TEAM FACE THE RETURN MENACE OF FORM ONCE AGAIN AND HE'S TWICE AS POWERFUL AS HE WAS BEFORE! BE THERE!


	3. Chapter 3

Doom Patrol Ch.3:THE FORGOTTEN MENACE!

FLASHBACK 02:MIDWAY CITY:THE 1970'S...

At the newly opened DP HQ,Cliff and the new DP team of Celsius,Tempest and Negative Woman were enjoying a leisurly day off from any super heroics that were required for the city.

Josh and Val were relaxing in the rec room,Cliff was rummaging through the late Chief's lab,and Arani was walking up the stairs to where Cliff was.

"Cliff are you--oh there you are."she said as she came in.

"Oh uh,hi Arani."said Cliff.

"What might you be doing in my husband's lab?"she asked.

"Nothing really."said Cliff. "Just checking to see if the Chief left behind anything that was important in his lab."

"Well..if he did...someone would've tried to broke in already."said Arani. "And that was when the others and I first moved in here."

"Yeah,I know."said Cliff. "And he did keep his most important gizmos and stuff under lock and key.I just..thought maybe i'd clean up anything he left behind...you know."

"Yes..and you miss him dearly I can tell."said Arani. "Just as I do."

"Yeah..I sure do."said Cliff. "Ah well,I thought i'd do him a little favor..but I guess there's no need for me here."

"It's all right Cliff,i'm sure he'd understand what you're trying to do."said Arani. "But there's nothing here that we found that was truly dangerous to begin with. He would've made sure before you and the others left."

"Yeah,that would sound like the Chief to do something."said Cliff. "Ah,hell with this...i'll go smash the bag and weights for a bit!"

"Good for you Cliff,you do that."said Arani.

Robotman then left the room and went downstairs.

Arani then looked at the lab and sighed.

"I know how deeply he feels."she thought. "There's nothing we can do to bring my beloved Niles back,but we will carry on his dream of the Patrol and find the ones who killed the original Patrol as well...I swear it!"

Arani then noticed an old waste basket and found it was never emptied.

"Hmmm...well,maybe I can empty out this old trash can we forgot to empty. I'm sure Niles would at least appreciate that."

Arani went outside,went to a nearby dumpster and tossed the remaints inside.

Minutes later,the local garbage truck came,picked up the trash inside and went off to the local dump.

All were unaware of the strange green lump of goo that was inside.

While back in the HQ,Cliff was busy punching,kicking and smashing a heavy sandbag in the rec and exercise room.

"Whoa--what's with Cliff today?"said Josh.

"Isn't it obvious?"said Arani. "He misses Niles and his friends."

"Yes,his sorrow and anger is understandable."said Val. "But we must do our best to comfort and help him in these times and be true to the spirit of the Doom patrol no matter what."

"Don't gotta tell me twice."said Josh.

While back at the local city dump,the pile of trash was dumped out and the little green lump rolled out into the open.

Suddenly,the clouds began to gather and turn gray as a storm was approaching.

"Better head in quick,boys."said the boss. "Looks like it's gonna storm."

As the men went inside,rain drops began to drop and pouras the rainstorm began wildly.

Suddenly,a single lightning bolt fell from the heavans and struck the single lump of green goo.

Once it was hit,it began to grow and gorw at an unbelievable rate.

"Hey--check out that--that green thing there?"said one of the men.

The lump of goo then began to take form and shape until it sprouted a set of limbs and then...

While back at the HQ..CLiff continued to train while the others went about their business.

Val did aerobics,while Josh watched the tube and Arani read an issue of national Geographic.

Suddenly...

"AAAOOOGAH!"

"The DP alarm!"said Arani.

"Alright,some action at last!"said Cliff.

"Yeah,let's hit it!"said Josh.

The four ran to the monitor room and the computer screen shown where it was happening.

It was taking place at the local garbage dump.

"Huh--?"said Josh. "What could be happening there?"

"One way to find out--LET'S GO!"said Cliff.

The Patrol took off in a mini jet and then arrived at the dump.

Once there,they saw many garbage men and workers run for their lvies from something.

"Alright,what's going on here?"said Cliff.

As if in answer,a streak of fire and energy came flying at the Patrol and then stood before them as a kind of..torch man.

"What the hell is that--some kind of..Human Torch?"said Josh.  
"I don't think so,Joshua."said Val. "Besides,that's one of your country's comic books,da?"

"Whatever it is,"said Cliff."if it wants trouble---TROUBLE IT GETS!"

But before Cliff could attack,the creature aimed it's left arm and fired a blast of super hot energy,knocking him backwards.

"CLIFF!"said Arani.

Tempest fired off both of his hand blasters at the monster and fired.

"FWOOM!"

But the blasts,were swatted away by the creature.

"Return fire--NOW!"it said and then fired at the ground they stood on.

"BLAM--POOW!"

The trio were knocked off their feet.

"HAHAHA!"it replied.

"Think you're funny eh?"said Josh. "C'mon,Doom Patrol let's kick this punk's cocky ass!"

"D-Doom Patrol..?"said the creature. "You're the Patrol?"

"Huh..?"said Cliff as he appeared from the rubble. "That..voice sounds kinda familiar."

"R-Robotman?"said the creature."That you?"

"Yeah,the same,except for the body i'm wearing these days."said Cliff. "But you...seem kinda--familair."

"I should be...and it's FORM to you."he said.

"What--Form again?"said Cliff. "But that's impossible..the Chief destroyed you with his foam gun!"

"Yeah,that bearded bastard really put me away. But now i'm back..I don't know how..but i'm back and ready to kick ass for the Brotherhood and this time..the Patrol..old or new--ain't gonna stop me this time!"

"That's where you're wrong..Form."said Arani. "The Brotherhood of Evil were reported dead long ago..killed by the evil Madame Rogue."

"You---YOU LIE!"said Form.

"It's true,shifty."said Cliff. "You got no bosses left to go to and probably no way to turn back to a normal man now."

"No matter!"said Form. "I'll destroy you,then the world is mine!"

"I think not,monster!"said Celsius as she attacked.

A blast of sub zero ice flew from her hand as Form as Form was engulfed in the ice blast.

He then stood frozen in the block of ice he was now in.

"Way to go,Arani!"said Josh. "Stop'im in his tracks!"

"Now,while he's frozen!"said Cliff.

But before the Patrol could further the attack,Form broke free and revealled himself in a new shape.

He was large,tall and a greyish form of metal this time.

"MY TURN!"he said.

With superhuman swiftness,he plowed into the Patrol members,knocking them down.

Tempest fired again,but his blasts bounced off the monster's skin.

Form then knocked down Arani and then punched out Tempest.

"It's up to me!"said Val as she transofrmed into Negative Woman and attacked the creature.

She went right through the monster,and the pain she inflicted upon it,caused Form to fall to the ground.

"EEERRRGH---not another Neg Man!"he said as he clutched his stomach.

"Yes,and you will be atoms and dust if you do not surrender,monster!"said Val.

"Not on your life,toots!"said Form as he took on another shape.

He transformed into a black rubbery creature and then jumped at Neg Woman.

Val tried to shock him again,but his rubberized body absorbed the impact.

"NO!"she said.

"YEAH!"said Form as he swung a hard fist at Val and knocker to the ground.

Suddenly,Ciff collided with Form and knocked him to the ground.

"Forgot someone,chump?"he said.

"How could I,robo?"said Form.

The villian then switched into another rubbery form and lashed out a stretched fist,clocking Cliff in the chin.

Cliff then delivered the payback as he grabbed the creature by the chest and flung him across the yard.

Form then changed into a diamond like substance and then lunged at Cliff.

The two titans collided with a loud "KRASSH!"

"Man,you're worse than Mr.104 ever was..you just don't quit!"said Cliff.

"Don't you know it!"said Form.

They both grappled with each other for a bit,laying blow after blow with each other.

"Cliff,quick give me an opening!"said Josh.

"Sure!"said Cliff as he ducked one of Form's punches.  
"NOW!"said Josh as he fired again.

"FWOOOM!"  
"AAAK!"cried Form as his face and chest were blasted apart.

"Gotcha now!"said Cliff as he slammed another blow so hard,his diamond form came apart and sprinkled all over the ground.

"Did we get him?"said Arani.

"Not on your best day we didn't."said Cliff. "Look--he's trying to reform!"

"Not if I can help it!"said Arani as she tried for another ice blast.

The ice blast froze the reforming creature into a hard lump.

He was immobile for the moment.

"Did it!"she said.

"Not yet we didn't."said Cliff. "Look,he's trying to break apart again!"

"Quick,Val--short'im out!"said Josh.  
"Certainly,comrades."said Val.

One quick change to neg Woman again and she flew into the lumped monster,and shorted him out again.

The ice then broke apart and Form fell apart into a puddle of grey goop.

He was still--for the moment.

"YEAH---WE DID IT!"said Cliff with his fists in the air.

"Noooo.."said Form. "Not over--yet!"

"We gotta find some way to contain him--and quick!"said Josh.

"But how?"said Arani.

Suddenly,just as Form's body began to elongate and form limbs again...another bolt of lightning erupted from the sky and hit the evil villian again!

"YYEEEEAAAAAAAAAARRGHH!"he cried as his body turned white hot and then--vanished into smoke.

He was gone completly.

"Wha--what happened..?"said Josh.

"He..was hit by--lightning?"said Arani.

"Yeah..he sure was."said Cliff.

"But how could...?"said Val.

"No use askin'if no like the Chief is here to explain,blondie."said Cliff. "If anyone would've known,he would."

"Yes,but the important thing here is we were fortunate enough to face and defeat an old enemy of the Patrol once again. We'd best train harder the next time we face something truly powerful."

"I wonder--was that the last we saw of him?"thought Cliff as he looked to the sky.

END FLASHBACK 02..

"Well..guess what,Rita?"said Cliff. "It sure as hell wasn't as the newest team we had found out!"

NEXT IN CH.4:THE 1980's TEAM FACES THE RETURN OF THE EVIL BROTHERHOOD CREATION ONCE AGAIN AND THIS TIME HE'S REALLY SPAWNED HIMSELF INTO A HEAPING HELPING OF TROUBLE!

CAN THE ADDED ASSIST OF CHANGELING AND MENTO STOP THE MONSTROUS FORM? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!


	4. Chapter 4

DOOM PATROL:THE FORGOTTEN MENACE! CH.4

Kansas City,the 1980's...

The newly reformed Doom Patrol was already in existence for almost a year now,but how long would it hold together till then?

Time would tell for they were about to face once again an old adversary they thought might have been dead by now.

Arani was in the computer room still searching for any signs of her lost husband who she believed was alive,Niles Caulder AKA the Chief.

While the rest of the team was going about their business.

Cliff,Josh and Val were watching her from the distance with a slight weariness.

"Man,we get back together again and for what this..?"said Cliff.

"I'll say."said Josh. "We're supposed to be the DP for helping people,not searching for someone who may be dead."

"Some obsessions are worse than others."said Val. "But we must see this through one way or the other."

"I hope so."said Josh. "But it's good to be back amongst old friends."

"Sure is."said Cliff. "Maybe we can teach the new kids something after all while we're at it."

Suddenly,the new version of the danger alarm went off.

"EEEEET-EEEET-EEEEET!"

"Huh,I think I liked the old action klaxion better."said Cliff.

"Arani thought a newer less noisy version was called for."said Josh.

"Nevertheless,we are needed."said Val.

The trio along with the new members,Wayne,Rhea,and Scott all entered the main control room and Arani switched on the large screen monitor.

Upon the screen,a large and colorful lump of energy emerged in the middle of the street.

And while it sat there,it let off streams of intense energy and caused various things to shatter and explode,all the while causing chaos and panic all the while.

"What--is that thing?"said Rhea.

"A big wad of ice cream gone bad?"said Wayne.

"Whatever it is,it's causing trouble big time. And we gotta stop it!"said Cliff.

"I quite agree for the moment,Cliff."said Arani. "But please remember who is leader here,hmmm?"

"Sure,sure,but can we get a move on?"said Cliff.

"Certainly."said Arani. "Suit and up let's go Doom Patrol!"

The DP switched to their costumes and took a large transport jet to the middle of town where the thing was attacking.

The DP landed the jet and got out and tried to see what was happening.

People were running in terror and screaming as parts of their bodies were turned into strange shapes and sizes.

"That--that thing is causing some sort of trouble!"said Arani. "We must find a way to stop it!"

"Gee,well...what do you think we can do against a big lump of colored poop,boss lady?"said Wayne.

"Don't get cheeky with me,Hawkins."said Arani. "We need a plan."

Arani then explained one in great detail and the first half of the team carefully approached the hideous lump of energy while the other half kept their distance.

Cliff,Val,Arani,and Josh carefully approached it.

"Man,it sure is giving off a foul smell there."said Josh. "Whatever it is."

"Cliff,you move in first,but carefully."said Celsius.

"Will do,Arani."said Cliff. "At least I can dish out what I take."

Robotman carefully stalked toward the lump and then reached out to see what it was made of.

When suddenly...

A single hand and arm erupted from the goo and grabbed Cliff's metal arm in a steel firm grasp.

"Well,well,well..."it said in a nearly human voice.

"Look who's back,along with my fave playmates...THE DOOM PATROL!"

"What the---?"said Cliff as he tried to break free.

The lump creature then pulled Cliff into the mound completly.

"CLIFF!"they all shouted in unison.

A tussle was then heard inside and within a few seconds,Cliff was spat right out and skidded across the street.

"Cliff,you okay?"said Josh.

Cliff was covered head to toe and in colored goo and his body had a few dents and scratches on his body.

"Yes,and no."he said as he shook his head a bit.

"I..think I just figured out who or what that thing is."

"Really?"said Val. "Who then?"

Cliff sighed.

"Brace yourselves...that thing we fought before that can take shape and form? It--he's back!"

"What th--that thing is that creep ass FORM?"said Josh.

"You guessed it--the million dollar question!"said the lump.

"I'M BACK ONCE AGAIN--FORM IS BACK AND NASTIER THAN EVER!"

"Not this again."said Cliff.

"Man,I wish he'd form his mouth into something that can't speak."said Josh. "It creeps me when things like that can speak."

"Alright then,Form."said Arani.

"What are you here for this time and how did you survive that lightning strike last time?"

"While I was on---the other side."said Form as he reshaped his appearance.

"I learned how to reshape and reform my powers into all sorts of things and ways. Until I was able to free from myself from the confines of--wherever I was.

When I arrived here in..Kansas...I decided to take shape of this..lump...and attract your attention when I heard the DP was here."

"Well..you've succeeded beyond your wildest dreams then."said Josh. "Now...prepare to get stomped like you won't believe!"

"Oh yeah?"said Form."We'll see who gets stomped this time!"

Form took on the shape of a metal man with gun blasters attached to it's hands.

"Look out!"said Cliff as he got up.

"That looks pretty dangerous!"

Form then opened fire.

"KABOOOM! KABOOM!"

The others ran and dove for cover behind some wrecked cars.

"Man,he's really worse than ever!"said Josh. "Well,two can play at this game!"

Josh carefully aimed his hands out into the open and fired back at Form,blasting away his left blaster.

"HEY---not so fast here!"he said.

Celsius then fired an ice blast at the ground where Form stood and caused the ground to get real slippery.

"Wh-whoaaah!"he said as he nearly lost his footing.

Cliff then jumped at Form and laid a hard fist into him.

"POOW!"

Form flew backwards and crashed into a smashed up semi truck.

He then changed appearance and this time was a giant man of bronze.

Cliff attempted to lunge at Form,but was kicked away.

Tempest then flew in and fired away,but his blasts were deflected and then the giant punched him aside.

Val released Negative Woman and flew straight the creature,but as she went through it,the creature changed shape and was now a big tablet of lead with her inside.

"What--what is going on here?"she said.

"HAHA--what;s it look like blondie?"said Form. "I got ya trapped within something your Neg energy can't penetrate--lead!"

"NO--LET ME GO!"she cried.

"Sure thing,right after I do---THIS!"said Form.

Form then caused electrified energy to sear through the capsule and into neg woman's being--causing her intense pain.

"AAAAAAAIIIEEE!"she cried.

Form then let go of Neg Woman and the energy being fell to the ground.

"I--I must get back to my body--quick!"she said.

Neg woman flew back to Val and re-entered her body,causing the russian woman to lose consciousness.

Cliff---my friends!"said Celsius. "You--you monster!"

"Heh,sticks and stones,lady,sticks and stones."said Form. "This time...i'm twice as powerful as I was last time..and you and your damn Patrol can't do jack squat against me this time! I've practically won!"

While this was happening,Rhea AKA Lodestone along with the other two patrollers were watching.

"Man,this is bad!"said Scott. "We gotta do something!"

"Yeah,and fast!"said Rhea.

NEXT IN CH.5:THE REST OF THE ACTION ENSUES AS THE 80'S DP TAKE ON THE LATEST MADNESS OF FORM AS THE VILLIAN THEN REVEALLS NEW TRICKS AND SHAPES THE DP WON'T BELIEVE WITH THEIR EYES! CAN THEY STOP HIM THIS TIME? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! Oh yeah,and I promise that both Changeling and Mento will be there next chapter,promise!


	5. Chapter 5

DOOM PATROL:THE FORGOTTEN MENACE! CH.5

The first half of the DP was down for the count,but the second half of Karma,Lodestone and Blaze(Scott's rumored name at the time.)

were more than ready to strike.

"We can't just stand here while that freak does the team in!"said Rhea."We gotta do something!"

"Yeah?"said Wayne."You got a plan--you let us know."

"Gladly."said Rhea. "And that's where your power comes in,hawk head."

"Wha--me?"said Wayne. "Aw c'mon!"

Rhea's reasoning eventually got Karma to go ahead first and the lone Patroller approached the monster.

While that was happening,Form changed into a large green reptillain creature with fiery red hot breaath and was preparing to finish Cliff and the others off.

"Alright,D!"he said. "Prepare to head to that big Hall of Heroes in the sky!"

"Ahem!"said a voice behind him.

"Wha--?"said Form as he turned around.

"You wanna leave those guys be?"said Wayne. "They're kinda my meal ticket."

"Oh,you got more of you guys huh?"said Form."Well,if you wanna be the first to die----GO AHEAD!"

Form opened fire with his flame breath,but the blast went right past him.

"Uh--yeah--you were saying?"said Wayne.

"What th--DIE!"said Form as he fired again.

"FWOOSH-FWOOSH!"

The flames kept going past him.

"Hey,if you wanna barbecue,just say so..i'm kinda hungry myself."joked Karma.

"YOU DAMN DIRTY--!"said Form enraged.

"NOW!"said Lodestone as she flew at Form.

"Wha--?"was all Form got out before Rhea slammed him real hard with a flying punch.

"KRAAKKKOW!"

Form went flying into the entrance of a department store.

"Yeah,way to go,Rhea!"said Wayne.

"See,told you it would work."she said.

"Ah,I guess so."said Wayne. "But...what do we for an encore?"

"Yeah,Wayne's right...we gotta stop that thing for keeps."said Scott.

"Well,let's move in and press the attack!"said Rhea.

Just as they were about to,Arani and the others regained consciousness.

"Hold on,Rhea!"she said. "You attacked without permission."

"Aw c'mon,Arani."said Rhea. "You'd all be dead by now if we didn't attack!"

"Yeah,c'mon,cut us some slack."said Scott.

"They're right,Arani."said Josh. "They did well for their experience."

"Oh very well."said Celsius. "Come on then,we've got to put that monster away and now!"

But just before they could do so,Form emerged from the store,smashing it completly apart and was once again in another shape and design.

He was in the form of--giant,metal,and had many weapons and a pair of giant blades formed into his arms.

"Man,he sure knows what to change into."said Wayne.

"Yeah,maybe he watched a lot of cartoons when he was a kid,HAHA!"said Scott.

"KILL---KILLLL LIKE HELL!"roared Form.

The monster swung both blades at the team,causing them to scatter and cut through a truck and several cars.

"THINK FAST!"said Josh as he opened fire.

Form defleced the blasts with his blades and then retaliated with a blast from his shoulder cannons,knocking Josh into an alley.

Negative Woman flew at Form and then shorted out part of his shoulder as she passed through him.

"EERK---Damn i'm getting tired of you mummy bitch!"he said.

He changed his lest fist into a rock solid form and then slammed her across the street.

"VAL!"said Josh.

Celsius opened fire next with a fire and ice attack and blasted him head on in the stomach knocking him against the wall.

"My husband defeated you,and so can we!"she said as she poured on the attack.

"Yeah,well you ain't some bearded scientist dude,so chuck off lady!"said Form.

He then pushed forward and swatted her aside.

"Hey,changin'man!"said Wayne. "Remember me?"

Form saw a car behind him and then opened fire with his still working cannon.

The blast missed Wayne,but the blast hit the car and caused an explosion that sent Karma flying to the ground,hard.

"HAHA--BEAT THAT!"he said.

Scott then jumped behind Form and then placed both of his super hit hands on the surface of his skin.

"YYEEEEOW--WHAT THE HELL?"said Form in suprise.

"I'll melt you like butter!"he said.

"I don't think so!"said Form as he changed shape.

He turned into a snow and ice covered yeti,causing Scott to get stuck in his ice and fur.

"HEY--NO FAIR!"he said struggling.

"Like I fight fair--punk!"he said.

Form then grabbed Scott,pulled him away and then threw him into a trash bin.

"HAHA!"said Form. "The mighty Doom Patrol--this time they're gonna drop like flies!"

Suddenly,a giant truck came flying at Form and then hit him in the back of the head,knocking him down.

"I don't think so!"said a voice.

"What..?"said Form.

Standing before him were two unusual individuals.

One was wearing a blue and yellow costume with cape,mask and a brown beard,and the other was wearing a red and white costume similar to the other DP'ers and had green skin.

"I don't belive it--MENTO and CHANGELLING!"said Cliff.

"Changelling?"said Scott. "Yeah,he's the guy from the Teen Titans,right?"

"Yes,and Mento was an ally of the original Doom Patrol...it's good to have some reinforcements at last."

"We were just in town,Cliff."said Gar Logan. "Need a hand?"

"Don't you know it."said Cliff. "But watch out,he's like a cross between the AVM man and Mr.104."

"Shape shifter huh?"said Gar. "Just my specialty."

Both Mento and Changelling moved in to attack.

"More Patrollers huh?"said Form. "No matter,i'll kill'em all in cold blood!"

"You'll do nothing of the kind,monster!"said Mento.

Steve Dayton fired off a mental blast that sent Form relling backwards.

"Gar--move in!"he said.

"Right!"said the green skinned youth as he too changed shape.

He changed into a giant gorilla and jumped straight at Form.

Planting both massive feet into his chest,Form was knocked down to the ground in turn.

"WHAMM!"

"Oh yeah,they rock all right."said Wayne. "YEAH!"

"Two can sure as hell play at this game!"said Form.

The villian got up and turned himself into a gorilla as well,but was twice as large adn ahd four arms.

"Oh man,this guy has got a tragic design flaw within him!"said Gar.

"DESIGN THIS!"said Form as he lashed out both of his right arms and punched Gar in the side of his head.

Cliff and Rhea saw their chance adn both collided hard with Form.

Cliff then grabbed one of his arms and pinned it behind his back while Rhea did the same with the other.

"Quick,while we got him!"said Cliff.

The rest of the team pored on the attack.

Josh and Arani fired their blasters,Gar punched Form in the face several times and Mento blasted him in the head as well with another mental blast,Neg Woman then flew right through him in the back,giving him another sheer jolt.

"Yeah,we're doing it,we're winning!"said Scott.

Suddenly,Form's eyes glowed a bright red and he exploded with a fierce blast of crimson power,knocking the entire team away.

"NOW YOU'VE REALLY MADE ME MAD!"he shouted.

Form then changed into a giant being of fire,rock and energy so large,the entire city block began to melt.

"What--this again with the lava creature?"said Cliff.

"He did this before I take it?"said Gar.

"Only first time we fought him."said Cliff.

"NONE OF YOU CAN STOP ME THIS TIME DOOM PATROL---I PROMISE YOU THAT!"said Form. "NOW DIE!"

"Not so fast,monster!"said Mento as he hovered in front of the evil being.

"Oh,and how are you gonna stop me,beardy?"said Form.

"Like so."said Steve as he concentrated a single ray of mental energy straight into Form's head.

"Sleep...sleep...go to...SLEEP!"said Mento as he poured on the attack of his mental powers.

"Nooo...you can't...nooo..."moaned Form as he began to sway and teeter.

But it was too late for Form as he lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

"WHUMP!"

Once down,Celsius doused out his flames with her ice powers,causing Form to change into a lumpy rock form,unconscious and all.

"Yeah,we did it!"said Karma. "Ol'Mento here put him to sleep!"

"Tweren't nothing."said Mento. "I worked on that little sleep out method years ago and was saving it for just such an emergency."

"Glad you did."said Cliff shaking his hand. "And it's good to see you and Gar again."

"Likewise,Cliff."said Gar. "And it's great to see a new and maybe better Doom Patrol once again. Niles would be proud of you all with the work you show."

"Yes,I suppose he would."said Arani. "Now,let's alert the authorities to this and head back for a well deserved rest."

Minutes later,the local police and military contained the remaints of Form into a cryogenically sealed cell and was taken to Belle Revve prison for holding.

"Maybe Amanda Waller and the Suicide Squad can do something with a schmuck like him."said Cliff.

"They can have him."said Josh. "I'll be damned if we deal with that terd a third time."

"Well,c'mon Gar and Steve,let's head back to HQ and we can swap stories on what's been going on with both our team and your Titans."said Cliff.

"Nothing we'd like more,Cliff."said Mento.

END FLASHBACK.

"Yeah,that was proabably one of the best capers we had during our time in Midway City."said Cliff. "And it was good seeing old friends like those two again.

But..nothing lasts forever ya know and most of the team was wiped out cause of that damn Alien Ivasion,but at least Niles picked up the pieces and put us back together as the latest and probably final Doom Patrol there would ever be. And...of course,with new patrols,brought once again...old enemies...and yeah ol'Formy there was the least we expected once again.

But this time,he was really out to raise hell as we soon learned."

NEXT:THE EVIL FORM ATTACKS DANNY THE STREET AND THIS TIME UNLEASHES A NEW AND EVEN NASTIER AND MEZMERIZING SIDE TO HIM IS REVEALLED AS THE PATROL HAVE THEIR 4th and HOPEFULLY FINAL BATTLE WITH THEIR OLD FOE!


	6. Chapter 6

Shiva:I thank you so far for the R&R you've given me on my story,it was greatly appreciated. Now onto the finales of the DP story.

DOOM PATROL CH.6:THE FORGOTTEN MENACE!

Early to mid 1990's...Danny the street.

Long after the recent events of the reforming,adventures,and everything else of the new DOOM PATROL under the new direction of DR.Niles Caulder AKA The Chief.

The DP was now haeadquartered under the sentient,and tranvestite as well as magically charming street known as Danny,while the Chief had his lab back at what remained of the old HQ that was in the former JLA mountain HQ.The street was nearby the mountain as well.

Cliff was in one cubicle listening to a copy of Louis Armstrong,Rebis was looking through his dolls,placing them together one by one,Crazy Jane was in her room painting,Josh was giving the street occupants a checkup in his newly placed clinic and Dorothy was roller blading across the street itself.

While the Chief was back at the old HQ doing research on his new work and discoveries...under nano technologies.

"I tell ya,Rebis."said Cliff. "It don't get no better than this."

"Sure doesn't,Cliff."said Rebis. "We all definitely earned a little R&R after our last battle with the Brotherhood of Dada and the rest of the crazies."

Suddenly,while outside Dorothy was resting on a bench,she spotted someone.

"Hmmm...?"she said."Danny--is that someone new who just arrived?"

Danny formed the words to a sentence on a sign on a store window.

"ER--NO--I DON'T THINK I SAW HIM BEFORE DEAR DOROTHY."it said.

"MAYBE YOU COULD WELCOME HIM AND SEE WHO HE'S LOOKING FOR?"

"Yeah,maybe I will."she said.

Dorothy rolled over to the man.

He was tall,blonde,young looking and wore a dark green trenchcoat.

"Excuse me..?"she said. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Why--why--yes."he said smiling. "Is this where the Doom Patrol lives?"

"Why yes,they do...but how do you know?"she said.

"Oh,let's just say...i'm an old friend."he said.

Dorothy led the man to Josh's clinic.

"Uh,Mr.Clay?"she said as she entered through the door.

"Yeah,Dorothy,what can I do for you?"said Josh.

"There's...a man here who wants to see the Patrol."she said.

The man entered and saw Josh.

"Uh...can I help you?"he said.

"Yes...i'd like to see the other Patrollers...all of them if you please."he said.

Josh called Cliff and the others over on the intercom and they all came over.

"What's up,Josh?"said Cliff. "And who's this guy?

"He...says he's an old friend."said Josh. "Anyone you might know?"

"Nope not me."said Cliff.

"Nor would I."said Jane.

"Same here."said Rebis.

"Well uh..maybe the Chief might know him."said Josh.

"The Chief is at last back?"said the man. "That's good,really good."

"Huh?"said Cliff. "Listen bud,just who the hell are you anyways?"

"Someone you should know real well...Cliff Steele...oh yes you do!"he said as his eyes glowed a bright red.

"Uh-oh...!"said Cliff.

While back at the Chief's lab..

A sudden distress sound came to his computer and he wheeled over to the monitor.

"Hmmmmm...what could be happening this time I wonder?"he thought.

An image of Danny the Street being attacked and fired upon by...something appeared.

"What on earth..?he replied. "Oh dear,it appears that we're being attacked by another either new or old threat. Well...nothing my Doom Patrol can't handle in the end I suppose."

Caulder then returned to his work.

While back on Danny the Street,the entire Patrol was knocked out into the open by the unseen force that erupted out of what remained of Josh's office.

"What--what is he?"said Jane.

"He changes shapes so far...is what he can do!"said Rebis.

"Change...?"said Cliff. "IT CAN'T BE---NOT AGAIN--NOT HIM!"

"I know exactly what you mean,Cliff. I had a feeling the Belle Revve prison couldn't hold him."said Josh.

"It's...Form.."Cliff said wearily.

"Form...?"said Rebis. "Yes...yes..it all makes sense now. The part of me that is Larry Trainor remembers this monster created by the Brotherhood of Evil..or so he claimed."

"Well..what're waiting for?"said Jane. "For him to attack again? Let's hit'im!"

"Right on,Jane!"said Cliff.

Form then shaped himself from an intangible mist to a form of a giant dinosaur.

Cliff then grabbed ahold of a manhole lid and threw it at the shape.

But form was twice as ready as he caught the lid with his teeth and bit it in half.

"This is not gonna be good!"said Josh. "He can change himself into anything at all. Dorothy get back! You're powers are still uncontrollable!"

"But,buut,Mr.Clay I...aw shoot!"she said.

Reb unleashed Negative man and flew at the dino shape.

But just before he could attack,Form changed into the shape of...

"A--giant juke box?"said Rebis.

Suddenly,the sound of Rock and Roll around the clock tonight came blasting forth!

"A-ONE TWO THREE FOUR'OCLOCK ROCK!"

"A FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT O'CLOCK ROCK! WE'RE GONNA ROCK AROUND THE CLOCK TONIGHT!"

The Neg being along with the others were thrown backwards by the sudden sonic music blast.

"WHOA--THAT IS BIG!"said Dorothy.

"HAHAHAAAA!"said Form. "WHILE IN PRISON I MANAGED TO COMPLETLY MASTER MY FORMS AND SHAPES..THERE'S NO TELLING WHAT I'LL CHANGE AND DO--EVEN TO YOU STUPID SUPER HEROES!"

"That's exactly what i'm afraid of!"said Cliff.

Negative Man flew through the jukebox,but as he sailed through it,the image vanished and then took on the form...of a single fire hydrant.

"What the..?"said Rebis.

As if on cue,the hydrant's top exploded and blasted the neg ghost with white hot energy particles.

"KRAKKKLE!"

"AAAAAH!"cried Rebis as he fell to the ground and the being went back inside him.

Form then changed into that of a laughing and joking medival jester.

"Nyaaaa--hahahaha!"he cried. "Twer fools to think ye can best me!"

"I'll show ya fools!"said Jane. "STARTING NOW!"

Jane then grew to a large size with a flaming head and fire away at the jester/Form.

But Form was quick on his feet no matter what the situation.

"WOO-HOO-HAAHA--YAHAHA!"he replied,taunting her.

Jane then shifted to her normal size and then changed to a crystal blue color and began to fire off intense energy beams at him.

Form did a quick splits and then threw...a giant tomatoe at her!

"SPLLAAATT!"

"Ugh..that's yucky for sure."said Josh.

"GRRRAAHHHH!"roared Jane as she took on the form of the vicious Black Annis and lunged at Form.

She swung and lunged her deadly clawed hands at the imp.

But Form then changed into that of the Flash and ran circles around her.

"HOLD STILL,DAMMIT!"she said. "HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO KILL YOU!"

"Kill me..you..crazy?"said Form.

He then turned into Superman and backfisted her aside.

Once down,he turned then turned into Wonder Woman and tied her limbs up with a replica of her magic lasso.

"Let..let me go!"she cried in protest.

He then turned into a being of sand and dumped sand on her entire head and face.

"Shush..go to sleep,HA!"he said.

He then felt a blast of fiery energy at his back.

"Hmmm..let me guess,Tempest again right?"he said.

"Just Dr.Clay these days,bozo!"said Josh as he aimed both his fists.

Form then turned into a version of Josh's former self,complete with afro and old 70's costume.

"Aw man,did I really look that bad back then?"said Josh suddenly embarassed.

"I think you looked better in tights to begin with,slappy."said Form. "Your wimpy blasts were never enough to stop me anyways..and you damn well know it!"

"OH YEAH?"said Josh. "THINK AGAIN!"

Josh opened fire and Form did the same with his own blaster hands and the twin blasts collided with each other in a fury of energy.

"FWOOOOOMM-FWOOOOOM!"

But to Josh's avail,Form's blasts were more powerful and the last blast hit sent him falling to the ground in turn.

That as usual,left Robotman to face the malicious one.

"Just like old times,he robby the robot?he said.

"I don't call myself Robtoman no more,ya copy cat's ass!"said Cliff. "And don't you ever learn--the more you try to defeat us..the harder we beat you!"

"This time you're not gonna beat me,Steele."said Form. "I've got more new moves and powers than you can shake a snickers bar at!"

"We'll see about that--NOW BRING IT ON!"said Cliff.

Form then changed himself into an exact replica of Robotman's current body and costume he wore.

"BRING IT ON!"he said.

"Man,I hate smart asses!"he said as he charged at the sadist.

The two Robotmen collided with each other and once again grappled.

"MY MY..TWO CLIFF'S FOR THE PRICE OF ONE!"said Danny forming words from the steam of the sewer. 

Cliff slammed a knee into Form's gut and then tried for a hard punch,but the shifter ducked,causing

him to twirl wildly around.

"Here,lemmee give ya a lift!"said Form.

He changed shape again,became a single skateboard and was right under Cliff's left boot.

And away they went...!

"WHHOOOOOOOOAAAHH!" cried Cliff as he was carried away.

"Last stop!"said Form."All out!"

Form dumped Cliff out so hard,the robotman crashed right through the window of one of Danny's stores.

"HAHAHA!"replied Form as he turned into an image of the Joker himself!

"How does that pull you-HAHAHAA!"

Cliff struggled through the fabrics inside Danny's taylor made shop.

"Ughhh-s-sorry Danny,I didn't mean to crash one of your shops."he said.

A single large piece of fabric nailed to a wall then formed a responsiove sentence.

"Quite all right,Cliff Luv."said Danny. "I've seen other super heroes in action and the same things happened while I was around,so it comes quite naturally for me as it should you. And I can repair and clean things up when it's over. But don't give up yet Cliff. You've probably beaten this brute before,you can do it again!"

"I hope so,but I get the feeling it may not be so easy the 4th time around."siad Cliff.

He then saw a certain shop across from the street that said--"DANNY'S LITTLE GUN SHOP."

"Hmm...I got me an idea."said Cliff.

While back out in the street,the battle raged on!

Josh fired away at Form while Rebis pulled her free from the street surface.

Form simply changed into that of an armored knight and deflected Josh's bio blasts with his shield.

"Man,don't you ever fight fair,asshole?"he said shaking his fist at him.

"Hmmm...let's see---NEVER,HAHA!"said Form.

He then changed into a giant monster truck and revved after the Patrollers.

"YIPE!"cried Dorothy.

The quartet ran into the nearest shop which was Danny's bolwing alley and took refuge there.

Suddenly,CLiff came out of the gun shop with all sorts of firearm and blasters blazing.

"So--YOU WANNA PLAY ROUGH EH?"he said as he fired away.

"BLAMM--BLAMM-BLAMMM!"

Cliff shot out the front tires,causing Form's truck shape to fall forward and crash.

"Okay Form--!"said Cliff as he aimed a huge shotgun at the fallen villian.

"Either surrender your ass right now,or I open fire!"he said.

"Oh yeah---?"said Form.

The villian suddenly grew a bright white and blinded Cliff.  
"AAAAAAUGGH!"he cried.

Form then changed into a giant Sumo wrestler and slammed several chops,punches and slaps at Cliff,smashing away his guns and tore apart his jacket and cracked his chest open.

Form then knocked Cliff down and landed right on him with his massive gut.

"THUMP!"

"CLIFF!"cried Jane as she ran over to him.

"Oh,do you wanna be next sweety?"said Form. "Well,you'll just have to wait your turn,HAHA!"

"Bastard!"said Jane and then she changed into Black Annis again and lunged at the monster.

She slashed her claws and teeth into the fat bulge,drawing blood instantly.

"ULP--HEY NOW CAREFUL!"he cried.

"SLICE YOU UP LIKE A DAMN TURKEY,YES A TURKEY!"she hissed.

"I think---NOT!"said Form as he changed shape again.

This time he was in the form of a giant gorilla and grasped Jane/Annis in his grip.

"Prepare to get toasted,miss psycho bitch!"he said.

Jane then turned into Flaming Katey and caught Form's gorilla hand albaze.

"YOOOOOW!"he cried and let her loose.

"OW-OW-OW!"

"Flame you on!"she said and opened fire.

Form was engulfed in a giant blast of hellfire like flames.

"Yeah,that's it Jane,er ah,Katy--LET HIM HAVE IT!"said Cliff.

"OH YEAH!"said Jane/Katey.

"FWOOOOSH!"

The blast was so intense,Form then vanished from view in the flames.

"Okay,I think you got him."said Josh."Maybe wanna stop now."

"Well..okay."said Jane as she let loose the flames and turned back to human form.

In Form's place...was a pile of black and molten ash.

"Ohmygosh!"said Dorothy. "You--you killed him?"

"Kinda--left me or any of us no choice."she said. "He was gonna kill us ya know."

"I'm afriad Jane is right my friends."said Rebis. "It was either him or us and he was indeed bent on destruction of even Danny."

"Yeah well..."said Cliff. "...I don't think the Chief is gonna like this either way."

Suddenly,Dorothy saw something in the ash.

"Hey--is it--moving?"she said.

Everyone even Danny all gasped in unison as to what might happen next.

"Suckers...!"said Form."THIS TIME I ALL GO OUT!"

NEXT:FORM UNLEASHES HIS POWERS AT FULL SPRAY AND THE PATROL COMES ALONG FOR THE RIDE AS EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING COMPLETLY METAMORPHISEZ WITH HIM! CAN THE PATROL STOP HIM IN THIS FINAL SHOWDOWN? SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!


	7. Chapter 7

DOOM PATROL:THE FORGOTEEEN MENACE CH.7

Form then twisted,shifted,pulled and did all sorts of things to his being until he shifted into that of a gainr auditorium.

And out came...

"AN EXTRAVEGANZA OF INSANITY!"he cried.

Toy soliders marched out into the open,ballerinas danced out,giant teddy bears stomped into the open,trumpet players played,clown cars,elephants and an entire circus marched out towards the now feeling helpless Doom Patrol!

All sorts of unbelievable things and objects of sorts exploded from Form's entire being and they all marched upon Danny the Street in unison.

"We gotta stop it---or uh,him--or whatever ya call the damn thing!"said Cliff.

"I'm on it!"said Rebis as he unleashed Negative Man once again.

The neg energy being flew all around and about,shorting out and destroying the insane objects Form was creating.

But it was no use,each time neg Man destroyed something,more shapes and things reformed and attacked the being.

A giant teddy bear came down on Neg Man's head and a flurry of faries fired web strands all over him,entrapping him.

"NO!"said Rebis.

The neg being crashed to the ground while the rest of the Form army attacked the Patrol.

Tempest fired away at the creatures while Jane turned into Spinning Jenny and blasted them away as well.

CLiff grabbed Neg Man and quickly hauled him over to Reb.

"We're gettin'creamed out here!"said Cliff as he ripped open the cocoon and allowed Neg Man to return to his body.

Danny then blasted open a manhole and covered the entire entourage in a cover in steam and smoke.

"DANNY--ALL RIGHT!"said Cliff.

Danny then formed the words from the steam.

"QUICKLY DOOM PATROL!"said Danny. "GET OUT OF HERE AND LEAVE THIS MONSTER TO ME! I'LL TRANSPORT MYSELF TO OUTER SPACE AND DUMP HIM OFF THERE!"

"You can do that?"said Dorothy.

"I AM DANNY THE STREET,CHILD."he said. "ANYTHING JUST HAPPENS TO BE MY SPECIALTY."

"Won't argue with ya there."said Josh. "C'mon let's jump ship!"

The patrol exited from Danny as quickly as possible,allowing the sentient street to vanish.

"Oh,I hope Danny will be all right."said Dorothy.

"Miss Furnace told us that Danny's gone through tougher scrapes before."said Josh. "Let's just hope he succeeds."

The Chief meanwhile saw all that was happening.

He couldn't believe what he saw for the first time in years,Form was back.

"Oh,damn that brain and mallah."he said as he rubbed his eyes. "If they weren't already dead,i'd kill them myself!

Looks like i'd better place one of my better plans of solutions and devices into action and right away at that."

The chief unwrapped a chocolate bar,bit into it and then went off to another part of his lab for something.

While back outside,Danny re--appeared.

"Hello ladies..."it said displaying a large banner over it's entrance. "..miss me?"

"And how!"said Dorothy. "Did you dump him?"

Danny displayed a new sentence through a stop sign for them to read.

"Yes,once I transported into outer space,I dumped the monstrous Form into oblivion. I didn't really want to do that,but it was either him or you my friends."

"You...you did good,Danny."said Cliff. "We had to do something to get rid of him."

"Good freakin'riddance then!"said Jane. "He made monkey asses out of the whole lot of us!"

"I second that."said Rebis. "At least we didn't have to rely on the Chief this time."

Suddenly,a giant flying saucer spaceship hovered over the Patrol.

"What--the hell?"said Cliff.

"Oh no,do we gotta fight aliens now after all that?"said Dorothy.

"You...can't stop me---NO ONE CAN!"said a voice,it was Form's.

They all sighed wearily.

"NOT AGAIN!"said Cliff.

"But...but I banished you into deep space!"said Danny through a foggy window.

"HA--you faggot street!"said Form. "I have powers greater than the bunch of you combined! Powers for whatever the situation calls for!"

Form then changed into the shape of man wearing a green suit and red hair.

"No one can stop me this time! And once I kill the almighty Doom Patrol...the Justice League,Titans,Superman,Batman...NO ONE WILL STOP ME!"

"Well,what the hell it is you're gonna do...we're ready for ya this time!"said Cliff.

"Aw,speak for yourself Cliff!"complained Josh. "My ass hurts!"

"Same here i'm afraid."grumbled Rebis.

"Enough of your prattling!"said Form. "YOU ALL DIE!"

Form aimed his left and right hands and beams of yellow transparent energy fired from them both.

The rays engulfed the entire Patrol in his rays.

They all began to change form and appearance altogether.

Cliff turned into a human,Jane turned into clown,Rebis turned into a barber pole,Dorothy turned into a nun,Josh became a woman and all sorts of strane sizes and shapes occured within them.

He twisted them into toys,naked people,normal and then monstrous variations of themselves till they all started losing it.

"St-STOP---StOOooooOOOOoooPPPP It--STOP it NOw!"cried Cliff.

"Weeee--cccccannNN'T--FIGHT iiiiTTt!"said Rebis. "Heeee--has US locked INTO SomEthiNG!"

"That's right!"said Form. "This is what I feel whenever I transform myself--and now,you'll all transform--INTO THE PRIMORDIAL OOZE YOU ONCE STARTED FROM,HAHAAHAAHA!"

The Patrol then started to form into lumps of grey mud and began to sink to the ground. Soon,there would be nothing left of them.

"NOOOOOOO--STOP!"cried Danny through another banner.

"SHUT YER TRAP,STREET!"said Form. "You're next anyways...and soon that damn Chief will be next when I find him!"

In response,a single blast of lightning hit Form in the back,knocking him down.

"WHAT!"he cried.

With his concentration broken,the Patrol reformed back to their..abnormal selves again.

"Whew!"said Josh clutching his chest. "About time he got here!"

It was Niles Cauler,the Chief in his battle chair and aiming what appeared to be a pocket device.

"Soooo..."said Form. "The Chief returns! You,who was the first to imprison me all those years ago in that green foamal state."

"I admit,that was a fluke on my part."said the Chief. "But this time I have just the means to stop or destroy you--Form! My DNA recombinator has the power to do such that. I made awhile ago for just such an emergency."

"You won't stop me this time!"said Form as he was about to change shape again.

"Please,listen to reason,Form."said Niles. "The Brain did this to you. I can find a way to change you back to a normal man..you don't have to keep on with this insane plan of revenge any longer."

"Forget that,Caulder!"said Form. "My old self was destroyed years ago when I became Form. All I care about now is power and revenge..and i'll have at least one of them---STARTING NOW!"

"Very well."said Niles. "Your choice,and your doom...pardon the pun."

Niles fired the recombinator at Form,letting off another streak of electrified energy.

Form ducked,it then turned into a giant mole and struck into the ground Niles was on,knocking him out of his chair and down to the ground.

"NO--MY RECOMBINATOR!"he said.

"DIE,CAULDER!"said Form.

No sooner than Neg Man fly straight through Form,shocking him instantly and Cliff slammed a hard fist into him.

"POOOWWW!"

Form went skidding across the yard.

Cliff picked the device up and helped the Chief back up as well.

"We been through a lot,so you do the honors,Chief."he said.

"Most certainly,Cliff."said Niles.

Form then changed into a gaint and vicous wolf and ran straight at the team.

"KILL ALL OF YOU!"he cried.  
"I think not!"said Niles.

He fired the recombinator and Form was engulfed in a blast of electrical energy.

"NNNOOOOOOOOO!"he shouted.

He became a single lightning bolt and then flew into the sky above.

"He did it!"said Dorothy.

"Yeah,but what happened?"said Jane. "He became..a lightning bolt?"

"Kinda like deja vu for me on that one."said Josh. "he got struck by lightning before ya know."

"Hmmm..that might explain some things."said Niles. "Oh,and my apologies for not coming when I should have,Doom Patrol. I had no idea that the Brain's ex-hitman would even return."

"Well he did,Niles."said Cliff. "And have I got some tales to tell you."

Minutes later,inside a nice little coffee shop on Danny,after Cliff and Josh went on to tell the Chief about their recent encounters with Form,the Chief went on to explain(in the most simple adn basic terms.)about what had happened when he fired the DNA device at Form.

"Since his first re-emergence,and then second,Form's body has obviously become more and more unstable since then. So when I fired my Recombiantor,he must've reformed into electricity."

"Do you think...maybe that destroyed him?"said Josh.

"I--rather doubt it,Joshua."said Niles. "If there is another thunderstorm again and if Form himself is still lving somehow through the electric storms...he might..return once again..and perhaps for the final time if his body becomes further unstable."

"Man,after that 4th time,I just hope to sure as hell he stays up there this time!"said Cliff. "Enough is enough!"

"I'll drink to that,quote Dick Martin."said Rebis.

END FLASHBACK 4.

"And well...after having a few more crazy adventures,things began to fall apart due to the Chief's damn nanites and the Candlemaker. You know the rest and at least we won..but at a terrible cost. I only wish we could've saved Joshua from a terrible fate. Well who knows,maybe he and Val will have a chance in the heavens after all.

As for me...well...a storm is brewing right now..and it looks like what might happen,just might. I really wish you were here Rita.

I'm not scared though,I faced this asshole before,I can do it again. I'll do it for the true spirit of the Patrol..Caulder or not!"

As if on cue,lightning struck and flashed near a troupe of trees nearby.

Sure enough,someone was in the shadows.

"If I die,let it be here and now,i'll die...a man!"thought Cliff.

He then placed his jacket on and waited for the moment to happen.

NEXT:THE CONCLUSION OF THE DP STORY AS CLIFF AND FORM FACE EACH OTHER ONE LAST TIME IN THE MOST UNLIKELY OF MANNER!

BE THERE TO SEE WHAT GOES DOWN!


	8. Chapter 8

DOOM PATROL:THE FORGOTTEN MENACE!

THE CONCLUSION!

Cliff waited patiently till he heard a footfall behind him.

"I knew you'd be here,i've been waiting."he said.

"Yes,for the final time."said the voice that was Form's.

"You shoulda called yourself Boomerang or bad penny,you just keep coming back!"said Cliff.

"Except this time--you won't be the ones coming back--you,the Chief and the whole damned Patrol are gonna die!"said Form who was still in the shadows.

"So..why don't you show yourself instead of playing hide and seek in the trees?"said Cliff.

Form emerged from the shadows and was instead a different appearance of someone.

He was naked,human and was bald.

"This is who I was..who I used to be..before the Brotherhood of Evil turned me into Form."he said. "I was convicted crook and murderer--Greg Strokes."

"Sheesh,a common crook to begin with."said Cliff. "Why am I not suprised one damn bit?

That's so typical of a deadbeat like the Brain."

"I'm not common any longer,Robot!"said Greg. "I'm a powerful new kind of man--and this time I won't let you or any damned super heroes stop me this time! I'll transform myself into a giant monster so huge---i'll devour this planet and the rest of you with it!"

"Yeah,you think you will."said Cliff. "Or will you?"

"What do you mean..?"said Greg.

"After that last outing when the Chief zapped you--he explained to us that the next time you'd reform...you'd pretty much die. You're made up of unstable molecules cause of what the Brain did to ya. Way I see it..the enxt time you form into something else--you'll freakin'fall apart."

"NO--NO,YOU LIE!"said Greg. "I STILL LIVE AND I'LL KILL YOU AND THE REST OF THE PATROL! NO ONE CAN STOP ME ANY LONGER!

You don't understand what it's like to go through so much hell in your life and end up with nothing in the end!

I was bron to a piss poor family of crooks and I started out stealing and robbing folks when I turned eight,I went on the run till I became a juvie and became a full fledged thief and serial killer. I was clamped by that bastard the Batman--and then sprung by the Brain after being sent to Blackgate,Gotham's prison!

This is the only chance i'll ever have to make it to the top..but to do it I gotta kill the only ones to stop me----AND I AM GONNA DO IT NOW!"

"Yeah?"said Cliff. "Well go right ahead if it'll help anything. And you're pretty much too late,since the Patrol pretty much is dead now altogether."

"Shut yer bullshittin'and start fighting,Robotman!"said Form. "THIS TIME I RAISE PURE HELL AS I MAKE AN EXAMPLE OUTTA YOU!"

Form changed into that of a large horse,then turned the head and torsoe of a man,then formed devil horns,wings,a demon tail and breathed fire and glowed bright red eyes.

He was indeed a more fearsome sight than he was before.

He stomped the very ground with his hooves and prepared to take a run at Cliff.

"ANY LAST WORDS?"said Form in a loud roaring voice.

"Just come and get it."said Cliff. "I ain't going nowhere."

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!" roared Form as he went off at his sworn enemy.

"I just hope Cauler was right about this."thought Cliff. "Otherwise i'm gonna look pretty stupid if he wasn't."

Form came galloping closer and closer.

While that was happening,his body began to crumble and unravel till he started to look transparent.

"DIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"roared Form as he lunged straight at Robotman.

Once he was close enough,his arm and the rest of his body crumbled apart...and vanished.

"Bye,bye Form."said Cliff.

The ramaints of the super villian fell to the ground and faded away,Greg Strokes AKA Form..was at last no more.

"At last,he's gone...Form and the legacy of the Doom Patrol is no more."

"There's an old saying Cliff."said a voice behind him."From each end--is a new beginning for each of us."

It was Rebis standing across from him.

"Good to see you're here,Reb."said Cliff. "I knew after seeing that thunderstorm that he'd show up again.

And it looks like the Chief was right once again."

"Yes,for the final time."said Rebis. "Too bad he was wrong about what he did before."

"Yeah I know."said Cliff. "I probably shouldn't say this..may he burn in hell for it."

"Let him,Josh and others rest in peace,Cliff."said Rebis. "We owe it to all of them to keep going."

Rebis then pulled out a bouquet of roses and placed them before Rita's grave.

"For you Rita."he said.

"Now,are you ready this time?"said Rebis. "To join us all on Danny the World."

"Might as well."said Cliff. "I've tired of this old world,I need a change of pace. I look forward to what Danny has in store for us all."

"That's good to hear--let's go!"said Rebis.

The giant globe of a parallel earth called Danny the World created from the expansion of Danny the street appeared before the two friends.

"Are you ready my friends?"said Danny. "There will be no turning back this time."

"We welcome it,Danny."said Cliff. "Time for a fresh new start!"

And the two friends entered Danny the World and the world itself flew off into the heavens,carrying Cliff,Jane,Rebis and Dorothy off to a brand new start and adventure.

THE DOOM PATROL WOULD LIVE ON!

I hope you all had as much fun reading this as I did enjoying it. Please read my other works on Sci-fi,street fighter and such.

See you in the next fanfiction I make!


End file.
